


Jour de Marché à Gotham

by Jyana



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Not Happy, first
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un énième jour de mélancolie, une envie de prendre l'air... Dick se balade dans les rues de Gotham, tentant vainement de se changer les esprits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour de Marché à Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon premier texte sur AO3 et mon premier texte sur Batman. Dans les deux cas, ce n'est certainement pas le dernier.  
> Ce texte est né d'un exercice lancé par une amie pour remédier à mon problème de description dans mes textes.  
> Ma connaissance du comics original est assez maigre alors soyez indulgent :) Mais si vous pouviez m'aider en me disant ce qui ne va pas, ce serait cool.  
> Bonne lecture.

Un pas pour commencer. Un autre pour le suivre. Puis le cycle recommençait.  
Dick essayait maladroitement de se concentrer là-dessus. Marcher sans penser à rien d’autres qu’à son avancée. Laisser simplement ses jambes le guider sans rien faire pour les commander. Lâcher prise…  
Un enfant lui fonça dessus. Dick l’évita de justesse et releva les yeux. Sa petite promenade l’avait conduit jusqu’au marché de Gotham. Derrière lui, une marchande proposait des fleurs. Lilas, tulipe, rose aussi. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Peut-être parce qu’à Gotham les seuls moments où on avait besoin de fleurs c’était lors des enterrements…  
Néanmoins la jeune marchande était enthousiasme et vantait avec une passion réelle l’intérêt de ses plantes. En outre, argument non négligeable, elle avait un magnifique sourire et de longs cheveux roux. Séduit Dick s’avança vers elle, prêt à lui acheter quelques choses mais un éclat brillant le fit se retourner brutalement et le charme fut rompu.  
De toute manière, les fleurs étaient faîtes pour être offerte et il ne voyait pas à qui dans son entourage il pourrait les donner. Tim et Damian le regarderait bizarrement, Alfred aussi même s’il lui disait que c’était pour décorer le manoir et il y avait longtemps qu’il ne flirtait plus avec Barbara. Et Bruce…  
Bruce.  
Bruce n’était plus là, ne reviendrait plus.  
De toute manière, il n’était pas vraiment le genre de personne à qui on offrait des fleurs. Un petit rire nerveux secoua Dick alors qu’il s’imaginait la scène. L’expression perturbé de Bruce, son regard méfiant qui passerait du bouquet à son visage.  
« Tout va bien M’sieur ? »  
Un gamin. Encore. Un gamin qui le regardait avec son panier rempli de mandarine. Et doucement l’ancien acrobate prit un fruit avant de lancer une pièce au gosse qui lui décocha un sourire radieux. Il se dégageait de lui une telle joie de vivre qu’un instant le bonheur l’envahit lui aussi et qu’il lui rendit son sourire. Puis, le gamin redisparu dans la foule et avec lui la joie si brève qu’il avait ressenti.  
Une dame profita de la masse de gens pour se coller un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire contre lui et envahi ainsi son odorat de son parfum au muguet. Ce qui était certes bien plus agréable que l’odeur des poissons de l’étal d’à côté mais qui restait tout aussi agaçant. Surtout que les poissons d’à côté avait au moins le goût d’être présenter à leur avantage ce qui n’était pas vraiment le cas de cette dame qui avait apparemment confondu son visage avec un tableau d’art moderne. Le jeune homme avait l’impression qu’il y avait plus de rouge sur son visage que de fous à Arkham. Et pourtant, l’asile était loin d’être vide.  
Alors quant elle lui glissa « discrètement » un petit papier qui devait certainement contenir son adresse et son nom, Dick Grayson s’empressa de lui restituer et de disparaître dans la foule en quelques secondes…  
Résultat il avait dérivé du côté de la grande place et en face de lui deux hommes faisaient tourbillonner des assiettes sans jamais les faire tomber. Des jongleurs. Le jeune milliardaire se mordit la lèvre, il n’aimait pas ça. Les voir lui rappelait le cirque. Le cirque lui rappelait ses parents. Ses parents qui étaient morts sous ses yeux. Ancien traumatisme qui pourtant n’avait jamais cessé de le hanter. Si Bruce n’avait pas été là, alors…  
Bruce.  
Dick détourna son regard et s’approcha d’une salade afin de l’examiner avec attention. C’était quand même fou le nombre de feuilles dont elle était composé ! Et cette betterave avait l’air très appétissante, en tout cas, elle avait une couleur fort sympathique. Bien plus sympathique que le chapeau du vieux qui vendait ses coutelas. Celui-ci devait certainement faire bien plus attention à ceux-ci plutôt qu’à son apparence. C’était d’ailleurs assez saisissant le contraste entre le brillant des lames et la saleté de ses habits.  
En tout cas ce n’était certainement pas Bruce qui se serait allé ainsi, le milliardaire avait toujours fait attention à son apparence. Une obsession qui était d’ailleurs un des rares points communs entre sa personnalité publique et celle qu’il avait en tant que super-héros.  
Bruce.  
Dick secoua la tête, on en revenait donc toujours au même point. Quoiqu’il fasse, où qu’il aille, le souvenir de celui qui avait son mentor, son ami, presqu’un frère le poursuivait toujours car il resterait à jamais la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Dès lors, comment pourrait-il s’intéresser à cette masse grouillante qui le frôlait, à ces étals débordants de produits, à ces dalles poussiéreuses qui recouvrait la vieille allée ? Comment s’intéresser à la vie qui débordait à ses côtés quand l’absence, son absence lui brûlait le ventre ?!  
Dans le ciel, le soleil était à son zénith. Dick essuya la larme.


End file.
